


Dance Rumors

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Hamilton Dance AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Broadway, Other, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: Dance is a place for gossip and rumors. John and Alex are on the receiving end.  There's this pesky little rumor that no one believes, but it's true. Does anyone figure that out?





	

“I heard that they've been dating since they were thirteen. That's when Alex moved in with George and Martha.” Said a dancer from another school in the area.

  
This happens all the time, kids and coaches from other dance schools gossip about the kids and coaches at Martha's dance school. As of late, however, the topic has been John and Alex's relationship, after they were allowed a couples routine, even though Alex wasn't a dancer. They did like Touch Me or something gay like that.

  
“I heard they've been doing it since they were fourteen,” said another dancer.

  
The dancers were at stretch, and everyone knows that stretch is a time to gossip. Or during practice with your coach to stall time.

  
“I heard that they were once in a foursome with their coaches,” at the looks of horror stared at the girl giving the rumor, she shrugged her shoulders, “What? It's just what I've heard.”

  
“Well, I heard that the boys were given a part in a Broadway musical just because they're gay,” the coach teaching stretch supplied.

  
“Dude. Abby; that makes no sense.” Said the first girl to speak in reply to her coach.

  
“Well the musical wouldn't be on Broadway yet.” Abby grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

At another school outside of the state, the dancers were talking about Alex and John during practice.   
“John’s a very talented dancer; he shouldn't be anchored down by that bastard orphan, Alexander.” Said an angry dancer, Francis Kinloch.

  
“We know that you’ve had a crush on the boy since you met him. They seem perfect for each other,” replied Martha Manning, sighing dreamily, “Anyway, I heard that they were given spots in a Broadway musical as a gay couple. Apparently, not only can John dance, he can also sing. Alex isn't the best dancer, but supposedly he can sing really well.”

  
The others dancers and coach looked surprised. They had heard the rumor before, but they hadn't assumed it true. But Martha was in London for a while and she heard the same thing. That could only mean one thing: it was true. Or it was just a rumor that got around fast and furiously. But with how well John’s dancing skills were, and how well Alex could apparently sing, it was safe to assume the rumor true.

  
“I'm so glad we see them next week at the competition. I will grill them until I get a true answer.” Stated their coach.

 

* * *

 

“I heard that they were allowed a spot in the musical.” Said a kid from the New York dance company.

  
“Apparently last time they were out here, the scouts were out here too, and the kids from that school were doing their routines as the scouts watched,” supplied another kid, a friend of Eliza’s.

  
“The scouts were out here to get lunch with Paula, but while the kids were dancing, the scouts watched through the window, seeing them do all, and I mean all types of dance,” supplied the coaches favorite student.

  
“The reason John and Alex were chosen, contrary to popular belief, wasn't because they're a gay couple; it was because when the scouts got back, the two of them were still there, dancing. It wasn't like what they were doing before, but it was heartfelt. They were singing Our Love Is God from Heathers, or some lovey-dovey song from Heathers. It was, and I quote, ‘beautiful. They had this mix of several dance styles.’ Apparently John is trained with heels,” their coach walks in, telling them the truth, “They want what the two kids have for Broadway. They have lots of potential to be on stage. You guys would have had it if you hadn't pissed off the scouts.”

  
“I'll congratulate the two when we see then next week and get their autographs to sell when they become famous.” The first one to speak said.

* * *

 

“I heard that the ‘Gay Shits’ got a part in a Broadway Musical,” said a friend of Angelica’s from when she went to a dance school in London.

  
“Yeah I heard that that's all anyone in this country has been talking about this week since it's been confirmed. Everyone thinks it's fake though,” said Angelica from the phone that was on speaker in the practice room, “It obviously isn't. They deserve it though, after what the two have been through in their childhoods. John has been kicked out of his house since he was thirteen because his father caught him and Alex making out. He hasn't seen his family in three years. He's actually been living with my family and Maria, since. Alex came from the Caribbean, his dad left when he was ten, and his mother died holding him when he was twelve. It's a nice break for them, though, to be famous to the people they've looked up to for years.”

  
“That is a nice break for them. You should come back and bring them so we can get stuff from them and sell it.” Said one coach.

 

* * *

Back in the Caribbean the people Alex were close to heard the news of him being in a Broadway musical.

  
“Woohoo! I knew that boy would do something great in his life! With his boyfriend, no less!” Exclaimed the person who Alex regarded as his second mother.

* * *

 

But it was _home_ where the rumors to be true mattered the most. Because Broadway wasn't an everyday thing.

  
They were having a dinner at George and Martha's house to celebrate John and Alex. The attendees were George and Martha, obviously, Alex and Lafayette, who lived with Martha and George as adopted children, John, Maria, the Schuyler sisters, Hercules, and Theodosia.

  
Martha tapped her knife to her wine glass, and the table quieted down, “I would like to toast to the amazing opportunity that John and Alex have been blessed with,” she tipped her glass toward the sky, “to Broadway.”

  
“To Broadway!” The others chorused.

  
It was nearing the end of the dinner, when they were eating dessert, and Maria asked, “When do you guys leave for New York?”

  
“We leave the day after the last day of school,” John answered, “We will stay there, at the dance studio, until a week before we go on Broadway. Don't worry; we'll be tutored along with the other few kids still in school along the way.”

  
Alex continued for John, “All summer, too. Since John and I are in all AP and honors classes, we’ll be going at a fast pace, and we're supposed to finish the two remaining years of high school over the duration of being in New York; and John and I are planning on being the last few to leave. Before they move out of New York; we don't want to tour.”

 

 


End file.
